


10 Years On

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Years On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Life wasn't perfect, but neither Snape nor Lupin were used to perfection. They still argued over silly things and had screaming rows about big things. They made love as often as desire overtook them – ruining two sofas and a table in the process.

Snape tolerated Lupin's friends and Lupin put up with Snape's surliness. They both dealt with Moony as best they could.

They grew old and they grew content, neither of them taking the other for granted.

“Ten more years,” Snape whispered as Lupin dozed. “Ten more years is all I ask.”

He got his wish.


End file.
